Flames of Exile
by FloatingGoddess
Summary: Aang finds a fire bender girl with a shadowy past. Sokka starts to have feelings for her when she is captured by Zuko as bait. Aang tries to keep it a secret that he likes the girl too. Not good at summeries so just check it out and review please!
1. Background Information

Background Information

Suzimi is a fire bender girl who used to live in the fire nation until her mother and father were captured by Fire Lord Ozai. After a few futile attempts to free her mother, Suzimi formed a rebel army with other angry fire benders. The fire benders were on the very edge of battle preparing to defeat enough soldiers to free the prisoners when suddenly, fire nation troops swarmed into their camp. They had been betrayed by one of their own… Almost everyone was captured by the fire nation, including Suzimi. She was tried in front of the Fire Lord and she was banished for "betraying" her nation. She was sent away with enough provisions to last a week. Suzimi wandered away and realized that the only way to be reunited with her mother would be to fight her own nation. She had heard rumors of the avatar and set out to find him. In her search, she caused much damage to fire nation ships and camps, finally getting herself captured by Prince Zuko. (Wow. I bet you saw that coming!) She was with him for about a day when she finally freed herself. She ran.

She had been running for about 4 or 5 hours when she realized how tired she was. She lay down under a tree, meaning to rest for only about 20 minutes. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by a strange monk with an arrow on his head…


	2. A Mysterious Girl

**Ok just want to say how sorry I am about the last chappie being so short! im kinda new at this and really im sorry. ok well here we go again!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.1**

**A Mysterious Girl**

"Uggggg..." Sokka moaned as katara shook him awake. "What do you want?"

"Sokka, Aang just found a strange fire nation girl!" she exclaimed. Sokka scrambled to his feet and Katara quickly led him to the girl.

As they stepped into the clearing, they saw a young girl blinking groggily at Aang. Suddenly a dawning comprehension lit up her face." Your the avatar arnt you..?" she whispered in shock. Panic stricken, Sokka ran at her and grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her back. She yelped in pain but did not struggle.

Sokka quickly tied her hads together and moved to her ankles. She kicked out at him and a jet of fire shot into the forest. He blinked in shock and yelled," shes a fire bender! watch out!"

Before he could restrain her, she jumped to her feet. "Wait!" she yelled, "im a friend, not an enemy!"

Katara stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"My name is Suzimi. I was banished from the fire nation. I am not loyal to them. I mean no harm!"

"Calm down, Suzimi," Katara said kindly to the panic stricken girl. "We wont hurt you." She untied the girls hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sokka yelled in outrage." shes a fire bender! we cant trust her!"

Katara walked over to Suzimi and asked, "can you tell us what you are doing here?"

"I can try..." she responded.

* * *

"I cant believe i let her get away!" Zuko yelled in frustration. "What the hell was i thinking!" 

Prince Zuko was sitting in his tent mourning the loss of his beautiful, female prisoner. He had been in the woods just yesterday when he had stumbled upon the girl. She had looked suspicious so he captured her. He had immediatly taken a liking to her but he didnt show it. _I wonder what it would have been like to have her on my ship where she couldnt escape. _He sighed heavily. He didnt even have a chance to get to know her...

Suddenly, one of his men burst through the entrance to his tent. "Sir i found the girl, and she is with the avatar."

Zuko jumped to his feet. "Lead the way." he said.

* * *

_Wow she is beautiful... _"Sokka! Sokka!" He snapped back to reality as Katara called his name. Suzimi was crying and Aang had his arm around her shoulders. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at them. She smiled at Aang and closed her eyes, trying to hold back more tears. Suddenly he saw a small bit of flame in the forest behind them. 

"FIRE NATION!" He yelled, "RUN!"

All of them jumped to their feet as 20 men, led by Prince Zuko, charged into the clearing. Sokka ran as fast as he could, looking for a place to hide. He ducked behind a tree as he heard twigs snapping behind him. Suzimi came into veiw panting.

"COME BACK HERE" the men were gaining on her. As she ran past, Sokka grabbed her around the waist with one hand, clapping the other over her mouth. She slammed into him and they tumbled to the ground as the soldiers ran past.

Suzimi was lying on top of Sokka and he wrapped his arms around the startled girl. "You are so beautiful.." he murmered. Her eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, 4 fire nation soldiers appeared at their feet. Suzimi jumped up and kicked to of them down. They fell to the ground unconsious as she advanced on the other 2. They ran, smashing through the trees.

"Let me help you..." Suzimi muttered as she stuck her hand out to help Sokka off the dirt.

"Thanks..."

They headed back in the direction that they had come. _God i was so close! Why couldnt they have waited 10 more seconds! _Sokka walked straight into Suzimi who had stopped short at the sight of Appa, who was waiting in the clearing.

Katara climbed onto Appa's back and made herself comfortable before turning around and seeing Suzimi. They smiled at each other and Sokka pulled the girl toward Appa. He climbed up and reached down to help Suzimi. She took his hand and with Sokka's help, gracefully climbed up.

Once she was settled, Katara leaned over and said, " hold on tight! its kinda scary when you first take off." She nodded and Aang cried, " Yip Yip!" The bison lurched into the air, jostling Suzimi. She climbed up to talk to Aang.

"This is AMAZING!" she exclaimed. He laughed.

"Im glad you like it."

They were flying over the docks now.

"look down there at all the men swarming onto that ship," Sokka said in wonder.

"Those are Zuko's men, duh." Katara replied.

"I think they were after me.." Suzimi said softly. They all looked at her. "Well when you found me, i had just escaped from him. I think he took a liking to me."

"Well hes after Aang, too." Sokka said to her.

"Aang?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to teach you fire bending?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He stared back at her.

"That would be...amazing."

* * *

"Why wont they hurry up!" Zuko said impatiently to his uncle.

"Give them time." The old man replied.

Zuko looked up just as the giant flying bison flew over. "THERE THEY GO!"

The ship lurched forward and picked up speed. _She should be back in my arms by night fall._

* * *


	3. Captured

**Ok well thanks to the one person who reviewed this story..it means alot to me.. but really i need more reviews. Ok here we go.**

**CH. 2**

**Captured**

"Suzimi? Are you ok?" Sokka whispered. She had been very quiet since they had seen the prince and he was starting to get a little worried. Aside from telling him a little about herself, she had been quiet.

"Im ok.." she responded. "I think im going to go for a walk." She stood and started walking down the beach where they had landed about two hours ago.

"Be careful!" Sokka called after her. "Zuko is still out there. _I shouldn't let her go. But i have no right to stop her... _He sighed heavily.

Suzimi continued walking, calling over her shoulder , " I will be!"

She stopped after walking a good distance from their camp and sat down in the sand, watching the waves at her feet. She leaned back and was soon asleep.

* * *

"Uncle has the avatar been spotted yet?" Zuko asked impatiently. 

"No, Zuko, but isnt that the girl traveling with him?" Iroh responded, pointing at the beach.

"Thats her, alright!" he shouted joyusly. He called the ship to a halt and went ashore in one of his smaller boats.

* * *

Suzimi heard snapping twigs behind her and she sat up straight. Suddenly, Zuko jumped out at her and clapped a hand over her mouth before she could scream. He then wrapped his other arm around her and half dragged, half carried her back to the boat.

* * *

"Katara, look!" Sokka exclaimed. "Zuko's ship!" It was still and floating back to it was a smaller boat. 

"Sokka! He has Suzimi!" Aang appeared out of nowhere.

And sure enough, Suzimi was standing in the boat, held by Prince Zuko.

"They took her as bait!" Aang shouted again.

"We have to go after her!" Sokka yelled.

"Of course we do." Katara stated. "But how?"

* * *

"Let me go!" Suzimi was putting up a good fight. 

"I dont think so." Zuko said, struggling to restrain her. He threw her on tohis bed and quickly tied her hands together behind her back. He moved to her ankles, tying them very tightly. He watched her wince in pain and immediatly felt guilty. _Its necesarry._ She had stopped struggling and was now glaring up at him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Tears had started to drip down her face. Zuko snarled at her; she had found his weakness, but he couldnt let her know that.

"Stop crying!" he ordered. She looked up at him. "Where is the avatar?" he asked quickly.

"So thats why you took me," she hiccuped, "as bait."

He confirmed this with a nod.

"Well you picked the wrong girl to capture." she stated bluntly.

"And why is that?" he responded sharply.

"Aang, or 'The Avatar' as you call him, is not interested in me." she answered.

"He looked pretty interested this morning with his arm around you."

Suzimi blushed and looked away. "We just met today." she said, referring to Aang.

"Love can start soon after meeting." he responded quietly.

"Im not telling you where he is!"she screamed.

For a second, Zuko looked startled at her outburst. Then he smiled. "You dont need to tell me where he is. He will come to me and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

She started sobbing even harder. Zuko looked at her shaking form and immediatly felt guilty again. He went to the bed and knelt at her side. He put his hand on her cheek and tried to wipe away his tears with his thumb. She jerked away and spit on him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted and she rolled over away from him, still sobbing.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the bed and on to the floor. She fell with a light thump.

He put his foot on her chest with his toe resting on her throat, pressing slightly. "You just listen to me." he whispered threateningly,"I have you at my mercy on this ship. I can do whatever I want with you and no one would give a damn. So you just behave your pretty little self and everything will be just fine between us."

She nodded and Zuko took his foot off. He took out a knife and Suzimi's eyes widened in fear. He rolled her over onto her stomach and bent over to cut the ropes. Once she was free, she rubbed her wrists to get the circulation going. Her ankles were sore and when she tried to stand up, she fell over into Zuko, who caught her before she hit the floor.

He set her on the bed as she yawned. "You should get some sleep," he muttered. She nodded and rolled over so that her back was facing him. He put the thin blanket over her and saw her body moving. She was crying again.

He sighed and left the room, locking the door.

* * *

"I cant believe i let her go!" Sokka stormed at himself

"Its ok, its not your fault," Katara said soothingly. I didnt help.

He violently started throwing things into a bag. When he finished, he sprang up onto Appa. Aang soon followed. They looked down at Katara. She hadnt moved.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled at her. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he was fuming now.

"What are you saying we should do?" she asked, "fly over there and say 'hey im the avatar and i want my friend back'?".

"Well you dont have to be sarcastic about it!" he shouted again.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs. "we need to think this through."

"Lets make a plan then." Sokka suggested.

* * *

**ok kinda short i know but please review. flames expected but please not to mean. the next chapter is comming soon. Probably this weekend. I missed the new avatar last night! AHHH! ok now you can review. but dont be one of those peeps who read and dont review. that bothers me. **

**-Z.I.R.H.**


	4. AN! Im soooo sorry!

**AN**

Ok this is an author's note. Guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's really been hard to get this typed but I am really going to try. My life has been really crazy but it has started to settle down. I'm trying! I promise! I love all my reviewers and I thank you all! You are all amazing! I will try to get it up this week or at the latest, this weekend. I have to do a lot of revising because my writing style has changed a bit but I will never drop this story! I love you all!

**the awesomest and sorriest person in the world**

P.S. Im still really really sorry!


	5. Important AN

Ok guys i am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this. i am whacking myself in the head right now. i will get the next chapter up really really soon i promise!


	6. Desprate

**Disclaimer: ok i forgot to put this on previous chappies but here it is _I own nothing... EXCEPT SUZIMI!_**

**OK thanks peoples who have read this so far… you're the best. I am so sorry about taking so long on this chapter. I got grounded for having 4 detentions in one day...Oops... but im really sorry! Your reviews make me so happy! Ok here we go! Don't forget to review! Oh also, Suzimi's name is pronounced **

**Suh-Soo-Me. I had a little confusion about that. On to the story!**

**Ch 3**

**Desperate**

Suzimi stirred in her sleep. Then she sat up so suddenly that she woke up Zuko who had been sleeping next to her.

He mumbled groggily, "Whassamatter...?"

Suzimi looked around quickly. "Where..?" Then last nights events came flooding back to her. She scrambled out of bed and ran to the door. It was locked. She spun around and saw Zuko smiling at her. "Let me out."

"No."

"Please!" she begged.

"No." he repeated, still smiling.

Suzimi sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Zuko got up and walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and he gave up.

"Im not going to hurt you..." he murmured. She continued to stare at the wall as he walked back over to his bed and sat down. "I hate seeing you cry...but what I hate even more is being the cause of it..." he whispered.

"Then let me go!" she hicupped.

"NO."

"Please!" she was on her knees in front of him, begging. Zuko looked into her tear stained face.

"I cant let you go." he said quietly. "You are the only way that i can capture the avatar." _I hate making her cry but I wont let her get away!_

"Aang wont come after me, as i told you last night."

"He will so stop denying it." Zuko turned away from her. She put a hand tentatively on his shoulder.

"You really wont hurt me?" she asked quietly.

He faced her and pulled her close. "I would never hurt you." He leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"You hurt me last night."

He sighed heavily and pulled her into his lap. "I didnt want to hurt you but you just wouldnt listen. I let my temper get away from me and im sorry."

"Are you going to keep me here forever?" she asked fearfully.

"I might." he said, winking at her. She moaned and stood up. He tried to pull her back down but she pulled away.

"Let me out." she ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Im hungry."

He stood up beside her and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in his embrace but pushed him off when they heard a knock on the door.

Zuko opened the door and they saw Iroh standing there. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" Iroh asked the two teens.

"Alright then." Zuko answered, pulling Suzimi out the door. Suzimi followed quickly, eager to get out of the dark room. She felt Zuko right behind her as they neared the place where they had entered the ship.

They entered the dining hall just as food was being set on the table.

"Come on, lets eat." Zuko said to Suzimi.

She hesitated. "You know, Im not really hungry any more..."

"Dont be anorexic, you know your hungry." He tried to drag her to the table.

"Im not hungry!" she insisted.

Zuko grabbed her around the waist and carried the thrashing girl to a chair and tied her down.

"Im not untying you until you eat." He said. She sighed and pulled a plate of biscuts toward her, piling three on her plate.

She picked one up and stuffed it her mouth.

"Happy?" she said after swallowing.

"Not yet." he responded, "Keep going."

Iroh smiled to himself. _Finally! He is caring for someone other than himself!_

After she had eaten enough to satisfy Zuko, he cut the ropes binding her to the chair. She stood up immediatly and her eyes darted toward the door.

"Dont even think about it." Zuko warned, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off but did not run. There were to many guards; she would never get out alive.

She sat back down. "Aang didnt even see you capture me! How is he supposed to know that you took me?" she asked triumphantly.

"He saw you, dont worry." Zuko replied, causing her smile to dissapear. She sighed heavily. "Dont worry," he said again, "I'll keep you safe until your 'friend' comes for you!"

"I feel so safe," she said sarcastically.

"I know," he replied, still smirking.

She sighed again and walked to the door. "Can you at least take me up on deck?"

"No, sorry," he replied, still smirking. "You might escape."

"Whatever..."

"Lets just go back to my room," he suggested," we still have some things to discuss."

"Didnt we cover all of the rules last night?" she asked with an edge to her voice. Iroh was looking questioningly between them. Zuko grabbed Suzimi and pulled her into the hall. She tried to jerk away but Zuko was stronger. He dragged her down the hall and into his bedroom, pushing her onto the unmade bed.

"You just listen up and you wont get hurt," he said threateningly, "You are not to do anything or go anywhere without me. Unless you are with me, you will remain locked in this room. I will not stand for any disrespect, is that all clear?" She was shaking in fear.

"I thought you said that you wouldnt hurt me!" she said fearfully. "You promised!"

"Follow these rules and obey my every command, and you wont have to see me break my promise." he replied brutally.

Suzimi was shaking again and he tried to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Don't cry, baby, dont cry. As soon as the avatar comes, i'll set you free."

_As if! He would never let her go! She was trapped on this godforsaken ship forever! _Her eyes darted to the door. Zuko saw her and moved to the door, locking it. She sighed and lay back on the bed. Then she shot up again asking, "Can I atleast have a mat to sleep on?"

"Whats wrong with the bed?" he asked, confused.

"Um, there is only room for one person," she replied bluntly.

"You can fit if you sleep really close to me," he said smirking.

"I don't think so..." she said, rolling onto the floor.

"To bad!" he replied scooping her up and dumping her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, her eyes widening in fear. His expression softened and he rolled off, pulling her against him.

She shuddered and he let go. Suzimi scooted rapidly away and fell off the bed with a soft thump. She quickly stood, ran to the door, and yanked on the door. As she expected, it did not open. She wimpered and to burn off some of her anger and fear, she started kicking and punching fire into the air.

Zuko yelled and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. She kicked Zuko and they tumbled to the floor. He landed on top of Suzimi and smacked her across the face.

She looked stunned and stopped struggling.

"Don't you EVER kick me again," he snarled in a low, deadly voice. She squeeked a reply that he couldnt hear. Zuko rolled off hoping, for Suzimi's sake, that her response had been a good one.

Zuko stood and looked down at Suzimi who was shaking in fear. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her body. He knelt in fron of her and stroked the red mark on her face. She flinched away and stood. "Let me go," she ordered bluntly.

He sighed. "Im sorry that I hurt you. Please dont leave!" he begged.

"You keep saying that you're sorry but when I start to forgive you, you hurt me again..." she said quietly, "Why are you begging me to stay anyway? Its not like i can escape this time."

"I want you to stay willingly," he said looking deep into her eyes. He saw a flicker of fear and confusion.

Then she said, "I am not willing to stay here...I cant trust you and you know that."

"I will keep you here by force until you stay willingly," he stated, looking away.

Suzimi sighed and looked away...

* * *

**OMG! i am soooooooooooo sorry that this took so long! its really short and its not complete but hey, its a chapter! im like a week late and i have this long list of excuses but im not going to put them on here. blame anyway thanks for sticking with me here!**


	7. The End of The Line

**I think it goes unsaid that i will not be updating this. i have the whole thing written but im just not going to type it. I love this story but i have fallen so behind that i wont be able to catch up! anywho if anyone likes harry potter, read my other fanfic. its much better and well written, unlike this. Thank you for all of your support and please read my other story!**

**Floating Goddess**


End file.
